


2:41am.

by matsuoking (starrytxt)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM stuff i guess, Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Jongdae are roommates, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen - Freeform, DDLG, Dom Do Kyungsoo, Dom/sub, Jongin is mute, Jongin/Kyungsoo are roommates, Kyungsoo is an art historian, M/M, Squint for Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Sub Park Chanyeol, little Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytxt/pseuds/matsuoking
Summary: for jasper“I think I want to try something new,” Kyungsoo stares intensely at his phone’s screen. He could feel his roommate eyes on his, brows furrowing and lips pouting and all of that, in an expression that he had always found endearing; Jongin is worried.“What do you mean?”| little!pcy x dom!dks, videotaping, sex toys, orgams denial.





	2:41am.

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags for any trigger warning alert. do not read if ddlg makes you uncomfortable as it is a relevant part of the fic. 
> 
> happy late bday, dadsper 💓

**“** _**I** think I want to try something new, _ ” Kyungsoo stares intensely at his phone’s screen. He could feel his roommate eyes on his, brows furrowing and lips pouting and all of that, in an expression that he had always found endearing; Jongin is worried, and that is probably because of Kyungsoo’s staring. He sighs, trying to relax his posture; he feels Jongin relax as well.

 

“ _ What do you mean? _ _”_ He types, noticing that his boyfriend is not even writing a message. 

 

“ _ Sorry, Baekhyun just came back. I’ll be back soon. _ _”_

 

At that, Kyungsoo sighs loudly, this time prompting Jongin’s reaction. His roommate stands up, as silently as usual, and leaves for what Kyungsoo guesses is their kitchen. He hears some rustling, a cup being taken from the cupboard, and the sound of water being poured. He closes his eyes, easily picturing Jongin. A few seconds after, he feels him patting his shoulder, as softly as he always does. 

“Thank you,” he says, and Jongin smiles a smile that leaves Kyungsoo unable to react for a while. He had known him for years, never had any interest in him in _that way_ , but he is an art historian, and beautiful things mesmerise him. And Jongin is, indeed, beautiful. 

 

“ _ I’m back. _ _”_ His old phone buzzes as he takes his first sip. He doesn’t reach for it right away, opting to enjoy the moment first, taking in the sight of Jongin reading a book while comfortably sitting next to him in their two years old sofa. They had been living together for that many years, and Kyungsoo never regretted leaving his crumbled dorm room; sure, he had been skeptical at first — not knowing how to act and interact with a mute person was a big drawback. But things with Jongin feel incredibly common, incredibly familiar, incredibly _right._ And so, Kyungsoo never regretted it. 

 

“ _ Is Baekhyun ok? _ _”_ He types slowly, his cup resting on the small tea table in front of him. 

  
“ _ Yes, he was just a bit hangover. Partied ‘till late yesterday again, and I think Jongdae must’ve topped, because Byun wasn’t really able to walk. _ _”_ Kyungsoo smiles, and he can easily picture his boyfriend doing the same. Baekhyun and Jongdae had just started dating a few months back, and being both his boyfriend’s roommates, he knew more than he actually wanted to know about their relationship. 

 

“ _ Where is Jongdae? _ ” Kyungsoo asks out of curiosity, and slight concern. It was unusual for the two (or better, the three of them) to not be together. As he waits for a reply, he takes his cup again, sipping slowly. Jongin stands up after a soft buzzing from his phone and leaves for his room. Kyungsoo follows him with his eyes until there’s nothing left of him but a memory. 

 

“ _ Byun mumbled something about leaving with Minseok to go meet a cousin. _ _”  
“_ _ Actually, I vaguely remember Kim telling me about this, but I’m pretty sure that if he’s in the same shape as Byun is, Minseok will have an hard time dealing with his brother. _ _”_

 

“ _ Well, looks like they will have a fun time together. _ _”  
“_ _ What did you want to talk about, anyways? _ _”_ Kyungsoo ponders a bit before sending the last message. He is unsure he wants to deal with his boyfriend’s fantasies right now, but Jongin is still nowhere to be found, and he figures he can humour him once in a while. 

  
“ _ Ah, right. I’m sure you will like my idea, Kyungja. _ ”

 

 

—  ⌁  —

 

Kyungsoo is distractingly watching a drama on tv, head lazily resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Jongin walks by, the unmistakable sound of heals vaguely disturbing his concentration. 

“ _He must’ve a date with that kid again,”_ Kyungsoo thinks, and unconsciously straightens himself. Chanyeol looks up from his phone, the first time since the drama had started, and stares at him quizzically. Kyungsoo just shakes his head in response, before standing up and walking to Jongin. 

 

“Hey.” 

Jongin turns around, anxiety washing out of his face to be replaced by a soft smile. 

“ _Figures._ ” Kyungsoo thinks, reciprocating his roommate’s smile. 

“It’s going to be ok, Nini.” He starts, moving slowly towards his roommate. Jongin starts moving his arms frantically, communicating that “ _No, it will be a mess, he doesn’t understand me, it will go bad and he will think I’m just some problematic kid and—._ ” 

Kyungsoo stops the rambling before it drastically escalates in his roommate having a panic attack and crying his mascara away. “Jongin.” He rests his hands on the tallest boy’s shoulders, the action forcing him to stand on his toes (just a bit though). “You are overthinking this. The kid might look like a brat, but this isn’t the first time he asks you out, right? He has to have interest in you. It’s going to be fine.” He moves away, just to repeat his last sentence in sign language. 

Jongin smiles, and that makes Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat. “ _Thank you_ ,” and he hugs him. No matter how many times that happens, Kyungsoo will still find the experience overwhelming. “ _I will try to remember this._ ”

 

“You better.” Kyungsoo averts his eyes, looking distractingly at one of their kitchen’s cupboards to avoid Jongin’s bright smile. He turns his attention back to his roommate only when he feels soft pats on his arm. 

“ _Have fun with Chanyeol while I am away_.” Jongin’s smile is mischievous, and Kyungsoo thinks he might’ve read their conversations again. 

“You should really stop invading my privacy.” But he knows Jongin won’t. Jongin moves out of the kitchen, chirpier than he was before, and Kyungsoo thinks that, after all, he doesn’t really mind if he reads his conversations with Chanyeol. 

 

 

“What was that all about?” 

Chanyeol asks, but his eyes are still on his phone. Kyungsoo thinks that his boyfriend might not only have an addiction to blowjobs, french fries with bacon and weird underground music, but also to his phone. He can see a chat displaying on his screen, and despite not being able to distinguish exactly what is being said, he figures his boyfriend is chatting with his roommates. 

“Nini has a date with that kid again.” He says, placing his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder once again. He lost a couple of important scenes in the drama, apparently, because when he tries to concentrate on it again, he doesn’t really get what is going on. He sighs, resigned. “Say hi to Baekhyun and Jongdae.” 

 

“I don’t think it’s the right time now, since they are apparently texting while fucking, but I will as soon as they are done.” 

 

“Do they even do something that is not having sex?” Kyungsoo shakes his head, disapprovingly. In all instances Chanyeol told him about his roommates, it had always been about them having sex; of how Baekhyun had topped or bottomed, of what Jongdae had done to make his boyfriend cum without touching him in the slightest, and of that one time in which all of them had gotten home drunk and the whole thing ended with Chanyeol jerking off to the other two fucking each other in front of him. “You guys should really start seeing a therapist, I am quite sure being this hyper-sexual is not healthy.” 

 

Chanyeol shrugs, focusing again on his phone. At that, Kyungsoo closes his eyes briefly, and goes back to his drama. It takes him a few minutes before he can get back into the plot, but when he does, he relaxes again on Chanyeol’s shoulder, snuggling a bit closer. Just a little bit. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Chanyeol straightens himself, and Kyungsoo loses his balance. He was about to get into a comfortable nap; he is just the tiniest bit annoyed, and his eyes probably show it. “What is going on.” 

 

“Kyungja, come here.” Kyungsoo gets back closer to his boyfriend, squinting his eyes to see what shocked Chanyeol so badly that he had to wake him up. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

What is playing on Chanyeol’s mobile phone is a video of Baekhyun, slapping Jongdae’s ass furiously as the other moans with no shame. Kyungsoo is a bit uncomfortable, but definitely aroused. He does not really get the dynamics of his boyfriend’s relationship with his two roommates, but he figures he doesn’t really mind. And he definitely doesn’t mind if he is asked to join the trio with… whatever it was that they have. Baekhyun and Jongdae are both attractive: slim, always taking care of their appearance, and extremely pretty. They probably are too high maintenance for Kyungsoo, thus making a relationship with them impossible; but that is why Chanyeol is his boyfriend, and not Baekhyun or Jongdae. 

And Kyungsoo loves Chanyeol dearly. Their relationship might look weird to untrained eyes, but there is a softness in the way they interact with each other that only few can see. Kyungsoo likes it that way. He likes the way they can spend their days together without really a need for talking, with a simple touch meaning everything that words could not really convey. He loves the small things Chanyeol always does for him, from short good morning messages to appearing in his apartment un-announced with dinner for three, and staying the night to watch Kyungsoo’s favourite dramas even though Chanyeol hates them. 

 

Kyungsoo’s attention is brought back to reality by a particularly loud moan by Jongdae. He notices Chanyeol adjusting his position, and curiously drops his eyes to stare at his boyfriend’s crotch. 

 

“You are hard.” He says, noticing how Chanyeol’s tight jeans are desperately trying to contain his pressing hard on. His boyfriend’s face turns a cute shade of pink, and Kyungsoo smiles. “You look cute.” He says, monotone as usual but his voice a tiny bit lower than his usual pitch. 

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun fucking does not do much on his own arousal, as he never was that much into voyeurism as Chanyeol is but seeing his own boyfriend getting flustered sure is doing a number on his own dick. Kyungsoo can feel it pulsing, steadily growing to a full hard on as Chanyeol flushes even redder after his own remark. 

 

“A-About that thing I mentioned last time…” Chanyeol starts off a bit sheepishly, which was out of character for him, always direct and full of energy in everything that he does. As Baekhyun grunts in the video, Kyungsoo rests his eyes on his boyfriend’s big, dark ones.

 

“Yes?” He wonders if that video is a live feed, with how long it been going on for. 

 

Chanyeol fidgets a bit, moves his eyes to stare at the video. Jongdae moans Baekhyun’s name in the most slutty pitch Kyungsoo has ever heard in his life. He is glad Jongin left the house. “You will have to use your mouth and ask if you want something, baby boy.” 

Kyungsoo moves closer to Chanyeol’s ear, whispering with the lower pitch he could muster. Chanyeol shivers, and Kyungsoo knows he is not really paying attention to the video anymore. “Be a good one for daddy, will you?” 

 

Chanyeol nods before swallowing. Kyungsoo stares at his Adam’s apple, mesmerised. “I want to get videotaped as well, daddy.” 

  
Kyungsoo stares at him for a solid second, caught off guard. To say he wasn’t expecting that development would be an understatement. “And what would you possibly want to do with a video of yourself getting fucked all prettily, baby boy?” 

Kyungsoo’s finger ghosts over Chanyeol’s left right nipple, and he can feel it getting harder under his faint touch. “Do you want me to show you to all my colleagues in the art department? So everyone will know what a good little slut you are for me?” 

 

The video ends with Baekhyun’s unmistakable smirk, and a final, loud moan by Jongdae. Kyungsoo takes his boyfriend’s phone in his hands, and plays with it a little, absentmindedly. An idea pops in his mind, as he pictures his cute and tall boyfriend naked and leaking for him. “Or maybe we could show your two horny roommates how good you are at getting fucked yourself.” 

A pause, as he stops playing with the phone and unlocks it. “What do you say, baby?” 

  
Chanyeol nods, suddenly non-verbal. It is a clear sign of him getting into subspace, and Kyungsoo knows better than to stop the process when it’s underway. He pats his soft, curly and dark hair with his free hand, and slowly licks his boyfriend ear. He can feel him shiver once again. 

 

“P-Please…” Chanyeol’s voice, sexy and low pitched as usual, is barely a whisper. 

Kyungsoo can’t stop himself from thinking that his boyfriend looks the cutest when in subspace; it is a pity that no one but him could see him like that, vulnerable and needy. Chanyeol is the most charming like this, he thinks as he types a message in the group chat his boyfriend was messaging in just a few minutes before. 

 

“Let’s go”, Kyungsoo stands up, puts his boyfriend’s phone in the pocket at the back of his jeans and offers a hand to Chanyeol, knowing that it would be hard to get him to move on his own in his condition. “C’mon, baby. I will make you feel good, just as you want.” 

 

Chanyeol nods again. As soon as he stands up, Kyungsoo taps him on his hand; a sign that Chanyeol needs to bend a little so that Kyungsoo can kiss him. The kiss they share is caste, as caste a kiss could get when they both were horny enough that sharing a video of them fucking with two other people that are not involved in a romantic nor sexual relationship with them looks like a brilliant idea. Chanyeol smiles afterwards, and his eyes shine with something in between horniness and fondness. 

 

“I want to make you feel good too, daddy!” 

He says, now chirpy as ever. He starts pushing him towards the general direction of Kyungsoo’s room, chatting excitedly. Kyungsoo turns off his brain for a second, simply enjoying being pushed by his boyfriend. Subspace Chanyeol has two moods: so horny that he forgets how to talk, or so happy that he forgets how to shut up. Kyungsoo thinks it adds up to the list of reasons why he loves him. 

 

“It’s ok, baby.” 

Kyungsoo tunes in again once they reach his room. The place is not that spacious, and it’s dark. He does not dislike light and sunshine, but unlike his boyfriend and his roommate, he is not particularly fond of extreme brightness. Especially when he is in domspace.

 

“You have been such a good boy today, cooking food for both Jongin and I. You deserve a reward.” Chanyeol smiles happily, and Kyungsoo reciprocates mischievously. 

 

“But, you woke me up while I was taking a nap.” 

Chanyeol’s expressions changes instantly from one of happiness to one of shame. Kyungsoo is amused by how quickly his little responds emotionally. It is always a pleasing spectacle to watch. “Don’t you think you should’ve shown more respect?” 

 

Chanyeol nods. He stands without daring a movement. He knows better than to act bratty when he is being reprimanded. After all, he did something that he was not supposed to do, and his daddy got angry. Isn’t it simply fair that he gets scolded for it? 

  
“Y-You are right…” Chanyeol pouts, and Kyungsoo can’t stop himself from getting closer to him, and touching his lips, tracing the shape of the pout. “I should’ve behaved myself better.” 

  
“You really should’ve.” 

Kyungsoo replies, absentmindedly, distracted by the softness of the lips he is touching. Without a warning, he kisses his boyfriend passionately, and pushes him so that they are both lying on his bed. The covers are soft, but not as much as the lips pressed against his, the contrast between the fullness of Chanyeol’s lips and his own a pleasing sensation. He can feel his own length hardening as Chanyeol entangles their legs together, wishing to eliminate the distance between them. 

 

“Get ready, baby.” Kyungsoo parts from the pleasing sensation as soon as he feels lust burning in his lower abdomen. “You can do it on your own, right?” 

 

Chanyeol nods again, chirping an excited “Yes!” as he starts getting rid of his clothes. Kyungsoo stops to stare at his boyfriend childish and deeply concentrated expression: brows furrowed and lips pouted, nothing in his mind but the imperative command that Kyungsoo has just given him. Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol’s head and stands up, moving to his desk. He opens a drawer and he hears rustling sounds coming from Chanyeol. When he turns around again, Chanyeol is lying in nothing but his underwear. Kyungsoo cocks his head slightly, “What about your underwear, baby? I thought you could undress on your own.” 

He sighs, moving forward with his newly acquired items in his right hand, and takes his boyfriend’s phone with his free left hand. “Do I have to take them off myself, little one?” 

 

Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol likes it when he indulges him, calling him names and taking care of him as one would a little baby. After all, that was the whole point of him being a sub, and a little nonetheless. He moves slowly, putting what he is holding on the bed next to his now whining boyfriend. “Shh, stop whining. You are such a bratty little one, aren’t you?” 

 

“P-Please…” Chanyeol looks distressed, his eyes moving frantically from one spot to another. 

 

“What do you want, baby? You need to talk if you want something, I told you just a few minutes ago. You know I don’t like to repeat myself, right?” Kyungsoo busies himself with everything but giving attentions to Chanyeol, despite his boyfriend evidently needing them. He removes his own t-shirt, tossing it away in the general direction of his desk, and gets his boyfriend’s phone again to start the videocamera. As soon as he is done, he adjusts a few settings so that the phone would catch his boyfriend’s pale skin despite the darkness of the room. 

  
“We are all set, baby.” He says, moving the camera so that it would focus on Chanyeol’s needy expression. Kyungsoo can see his boyfriend’s glossy and big eyes through the phone, and feels his dick throb. He places the phone on the bed sheets, removes his glasses, takes the phone again; Chanyeol follows his every movement, daring to touch his dick a few times. His red underwear look pretty and create a cute contrast with his white skin. 

  
“Baby, I did not give you permission to touch yourself, didn’t I?” Kyungsoo takes the phone back in his hands, adjusting the focus and finally moving closer to his boyfriend. Chanyeol sighs contently. 

 

“I am sorry, daddy, but you were taking so long… and I…” 

 

Kyungsoo cuts Chanyeol’s excuse before he could finish it. “I don’t care, baby, that’s not a good excuse for disobeying your daddy. Now, be a good boy _for once_ , and spread your pretty legs open. Let’s show your friends how pretty you are down there, ok?” 

 

Chanyeol complies, smiling with an expression that is something in between chirpiness and shame. His cheeks are tainted a cute reddish color that goes extremely well with the darkness of his eyes and curls. Despite the domspace, Kyungsoo feels his heart fill with an extreme fondness and intense love. He sighs, giving in to the feeling, and pulls down to kiss Chanyeol. He can feel the other licking his lips, his tongue as curious and his mind and personality. When Kyungsoo pulls back, he feels empty; Chanyeol stares at him with a sadness in his eyes that Kyungsoo is sure was not there before their kiss. 

 

“I know, baby. Don’t worry, I’m here.” He caresses his boyfriend’s cheek, places a soft kiss on it and nudges his nose; all to give him a sense of reassurance he knows Chanyeol needs to keep going. When Kyungsoo is sure his boyfriend is ok, he goes back to the camera, focusing on Chanyeol’s exposed asshole. 

 

“Now, would you mind prepping yourself for me, baby?” Kyungsoo says, sitting comfortably. “Do you want to show your friends how good you became at fingering yourself?” 

 

The Chanyeol in the camera moves frantically, evidently excited. “Sure! I’m sure Baekie and Dae will love it!!” As Chanyeol says this, he stands up to a sitting position, and grabs the lube that Kyungsoo had left on the edge of the bed just a few moments prior. 

 

“You know, Kyungja,” Chanyeol sits on all four, wiggling his cute little butt a bit for the camera. “Actually, Dae showed me a way of doing it thats way more effective and less time consuming.” He nods in a cute way, making Kyungsoo smile. 

 

“Oh? And you can’t wait to show daddy what you learnt, right baby?” 

  
“Obviously!” Chanyeol’s high pitch voice is cute, Kyungsoo thinks. Everything about Chanyeol is, from the chubbiness in his cheeks to the softness of his tummy. “Look at me, ok, daddy?” 

  
“Always, baby.” 

 

Chanyeol starts off by putting one single, long and slim finger up his asshole. That isn’t something that Kyungsoo is not used to seeing: Chanyeol liked starting with his middle finger, exploring carefully the inside of his anus to adjust to the feeling. What he isn’t used to is seeing Chanyeol work his nipples with his free hand, holding his body with his torso and head rested on the bed. The result is an overall very slutty position that has Kyungsoo’s dick standing, attentive to what is going on right before him. Not long after starting his administrations, Chanyeol moans loudly, and Kyungsoo’s grip on the phone tightens. He zooms in on Chanyeol inserting a second finger on himself, soon pounding hard on a spot he seems to particularly enjoy. Kyungsoo stares, amused, as his boyfriend stops nudging his nipple to shove his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and licking and moaning and making Kyungsoo go insane. 

 

“Baby, you need to stop that unless you want to drive daddy mad.” 

 

Chanyeol smirks, and Kyungsoo knows that means nothing good for him and his dick. Chanyeol closes his eyes again, throwing his head behind as he moves his wet fingers to play with one of his nipples again. 

 

“That’s enough, baby.” Kyungsoo commands, and Chanyeol slows his pace, but doesn’t stop entirely. This forces Kyungsoo to move closer to him, and forcibly get his boyfriend’s finger out of his own ass. 

 

“I said enough.” The camera focuses on Chanyeol shivering, and his eyes watering just a bit. “No whining. Now stay still.” 

 

Putting the plug in Chanyeol’s asshole while also holding the camera still proves more challenging than he has originally thought, but after a few moments of adjusting, he manages to do a decent job. Chanyeol sighs, adjusting himself to the new sensation. 

 

“If you want the thing to vibrate as much as you like, you will have to earn it.” Chanyeol nods eagerly. “You already know what you need to do, right, little one?” 

Without having to say it again, Chanyeol get his mouth on his clothed dick as quick as his body allowed him to. He mouths it through his jeans, leaving a wet spot on them. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind, and zooms on his boyfriend’s face. 

  
“Get them off.” Chanyeol obeys, and his jeans are quickly sent somewhere far away off the screen. “Good boy.” Chanyeol smiles at the compliment, and pats his dick through his boxers. 

  
“I really like your underwear, daddy.” He says, mouthing his dick before leaving a trail of kisses all over the fabric of Kyungsoo’s underwear. They are black, with no particular design or feature, but Kyungsoo leaves the comment linger, not really wanting to ruin the moment and the libido building up in his lower abdomen. Sometimes, especially when in subspace, Chanyeol says weird stuff, and that far in their relationship Kyungsoo just got used to it. 

  
Chanyeol gets Kyungsoo’s dick out of his underwear without further comments. He kisses his full length, licks it, palms it slowly with the evident intent of edging him. But Kyungsoo isn’t exactly in the mood, wanting his boyfriend’s pretty lips parted to shove his dick in his wet and hot mouth, to fuck him rough and leave him breathless. To show those two sluts on the other side of the camera what it means to have a top that puts you in your place. 

 

Giving in to his dominant fantasies, Kyungsoo shoves his dick in his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Open up, pretty.” He says, his voice so low that is barely recognisable even to himself. He soon starts thrusting in, fucking his boyfriend mouth and adjusting the vibration level to the butt plug to a pleasant minimum vibration. He rests the hand that is not holding the camera on Chanyeol’s neck, holding his head so that it does not cock back in a weird way, hurting him in the process. Despite being used to Kyungsoo’s length hitting the back of his throat, Chanyeol’s eyes still water in a pretty, arousing way. He moans, loudly and shamelessly, eyes evidently pleading for more. 

 

“You want the butt plug to move faster, don’t you, little slut?” Kyungsoo grunts, still thrusting, not sparing even one single moment. Chanyeol nods furiously, as much as he manages with a dick forcing his way down his throat. 

 

“You think you deserve it, don’t you? Do you think your friend would like seeing you whining, begging for me to fuck you harder, pre-cum spread all over you pretty little face?” 

  
Chanyeol nods again. Kyungsoo can barely focus, lust clouding his vision. He stops caressing his boyfriend’s neck to get the plug’s remote and set the plug vibration to the maximum option. Chanyeol’s eyes widen, and he moans uncontrollably, body shaking. He would probably beg and scream with his cute little high pitched voice if it isn’t for Kyungsoo’s dick still in his mouth. To his account, Chanyeol tries his best to keep pleasing him, licking his length and moving it in his mouth. Kyungsoo sighs, pulling it out and smearing saliva and pre-cum all over Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol pouts for a split second, probably wanting to show how upset he is that he doesn’t have Kyungsoo’s dick to play with anymore. But the plug keeps vibrating a bit too fast for his little boyfriend to do anything bur wriggle in pleasure. Kyungsoo smiles, satisfied, while he lazily stokes his length. 

  
“You look so pretty, baby. So, so pretty.” He says, distractingly, eyes wandering from Chanyeol’s leaking dick, his plugged asshole, and his full lips and big eyes. Sweats drops from his forehead, his curly hair dump and loosely falling and moving in every direction. Suddenly, Kyungsoo realises that he has that picture saved forever, ready to be stared at and rewatched as much as he likes. A blessing that came in the form of an embarrassing kink. 

 

He hears Chanyeol moan and grown, softly touching his leg with trembling fingers in an herculean effort to catch his attention. His face has never been so red before, not that Kyungsoo can recall. 

 

“What, baby?” He says, knowing well enough that there is no way Chanyeol is in a state to be verbal enough to answer him with anything coherent. As he imagined, Chanyeol can only muster a few disconnected words. “Please”, a moan; “Need”, a small scream; “Close” a shiver, his eyelids flickering; “ _Please_ ”.

 

Kyungsoo smirks and he lowers the vibration, suddenly, unprompted. He sees Chanyeol riding something that isn’t there anymore, but realising a tiny bit too late. The annoyed expression that paints his face has Kyungsoo laughing loudly. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby? You don’t like it when daddy takes your funny toy away from you?” 

If the disgruntled face Chanyeol is making is anything to go by, the answer is yes. Kyungsoo moves to remove the plug, camera steady in his grip. He is pretty sure Jongdae and Baekhyun would enjoy a new zoom on Chanyeol’s now reddish and leaking asshole as much as he does in that very moment. He is mesmerised by the quality of the video, losing a few moments too many; Chanyeol grunts discontentedly, always needy for attentions and touches. 

 

“Now, now, baby; no need to act so spoiled and needy. Wait until daddy is done like a little obedient boy.” Chanyeol stays silent after that, ever the pleasing one. 

 

“You want daddy to make you orgasm, right, baby boy? Like the little cum slut you are.” 

As he says this, Kyungsoo adjusts his length closer to Chanyeol’s opening, edging it with his dick’s tip. Admittedly, Kyungsoo is about to be done himself, the burning sensation in his lower abdomen making his dick twitch as the memory of Chanyeol’s mouth enveloping him is still fresh in his mind. But edging Chanyeol, denying him of his awaited climax is a much sweeter option that the quick and sweet release that indulging him would give him. So, Kyungsoo resists the urge to slam his length in his boyfriend’s ass, opting to stroke gently Chanyeol’s dick, whispering soft words in his ear and kissing his jaw in a sweet way. 

 

“You are my sweet little baby, aren’t you?” 

 

But Chanyeol knows the gig all too well; knows that these sweet words, while definitely fulfilling in the moment, are just a trap to stall for time, to make him beg for more, for Kyungsoo to take care of him in a different, rougher way. 

He skips directly to the pleading, not wanting to let Kyungsoo win this one. “P-Please, Kyungja…” 

 

Kyungsoo turns his head to face Chanyeol, cute and quizzical expression on his face. Like he doesn’t know what his boyfriend could possibly be pleading for. Like his own dick wasn’t hard and pleading for the same. 

 

“Please, just.” 

 

“Yes, baby?” 

  
“Make me cum. Fuck me hard. Please. Please, Please—“ he keeps saying “ _please_ ” as Kyungsoo kisses him everywhere, touches him everywhere, gives every single part of his body the attention it craved, except for his dick and asshole. Chanyeol tries to reach for his boyfriend’s dick, but his hand gets slapped the moment it shows signs of wanting to move in that direction. 

 

“I will decide when it’s time to make you cum.” Kyungsoo’s voice is definitive, and Chanyeol sighs, resigned. He knows there is nothing he can do when Kyungsoo uses that tone, nothing but accept whatever ministration Kyungsoo has in mind for him. 

He lets his boyfriend kiss him, lick every single part of his body, bite his shoulder and neck, leaving a trail of saliva and hickies that shows that Chanyeol is his, and his only. His lanky, smart and sweet baby boy. Kyungsoo feels his heart fill with affection and love again, and his dick twitches again, throbbing in a way that cannot be stopped. 

 

“You are so cute,” he says, and straightens up, camera held tight; “too cute to be left unsatisfied.” 

Chanyeol’s face brightens. He knows he is finally getting what he wants, that Kyungsoo is finally ready to give it to him. 

 

“Now, be sure to make a lot of cute and loud noises for our spectators, ok?” 

Chanyeol nods, and screams lewdly just a second later, as Kyungsoo’s dicks enters his asshole. 

 

“You are so tight, always so tight…” 

 

Kyungsoo moans lowly, then sighs. He breaths, in and out a few times to adjust to the sensation. When his breathing is even, he focuses on Chanyeol, on his torso going up and down erratically. 

 

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Chanyeol nods, eyes just the tiniest bit watery. 

 

“Just, move. Please, daddy.” 

  
Kyungsoo doesn’t need to be asked twice. He starts moving slowly, with speed and roughness steadily building up. He has no way of holding the camera still, and that definitely is not one of his priority at the moment. He thrusts one, two, three times, then stops counting. Chanyeol is moaning loudly, nothing but his screaming and cute pleads filling the room and his mind. There is nothing but Chanyeol, his slim fingers touching his hard nipples, his pulsing dick leaking, his eyes unfocused with pleasure. Chanyeol and his smell of coffee with too much sugar, of cheap soap and that perfume he has been using for years. Chanyeol and his hands smeared with blue ink, callouses everywhere from playing too much guitar. Chanyeol and the bags under his eyes, the cat fur in his hair; Chanyeol. In that moment, thrusting a final time as he reached his climax, Kyungsoo realises once again that he truly, deeply, and irredeemably, loves him. 

 

He cums is the condom he had slipped on his dick moments before starting to fuck Chanyeol. A quick glance at his boyfriend tells him that, amazingly enough, his boyfriend still has to cum. 

  
“Baby, are you ok?” He asks, a hint of worry evident in his voice. 

 

“Y-you said—“ Chanyeol voice cracks with want, and a desperate need to cum. “You said that you were going to decide when it was ok for me to cum, so I—“ 

Kyungsoo’s eyes light up, and he places a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. 

 

“You can cum, baby boy.” He whispers, just above his boyfriend’s lips, ghosting over them as he feels Chanyeol finally losing control of himself. “Show daddy how good you are at being a little slut.” 

 

  
—  ⌁  —

 

 

Kyungsoo yawns as he gets out of the bathroom, hair wet and an old towel wrapped around his waist. Chanyeol is lying on his bed, already comfortably under the blankets. He is watching something on his phone so attentively that his brows are furrowed in a cute way. Kyungsoo dries his hair with another towel, grabs his glasses that are resting on his nightstand and puts on a new pair of underwear, his old one thrown somewhere around the room. A problem for another time. 

 

“Baekhyun said I looked pretty.” 

Chanyeol says the moment Kyungsoo gets in bed with him. He distractingly starts to play with a loose strand of his boyfriend’s hair, not really paying attention to whatever Chanyeol is talking about. 

 

“He said Jongdae was really impressed too, and wanted to try the whole daddy/little thing as well. Even though I don’t think any of them can really pull the daddy act as well as you do, they both are too much of a sub—“ 

Kyungsoo places a few kisses on his boyfriend’s neck and he waits for him to finish his rant, knowing that it is an essential part of his aftercare routine. His own eyelids flicker a few times, and he has to remove his glasses and press them with his eyes closed to keep the tiredness from winning him over. Chanyeol keeps talking, and Kyungsoo thinks he has a really nice voice. Low, it reminded him of an dark hue of blue. Soothing. Without noticing, he rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He faintly hears his phone buzzing with what probably is a message from Jongin about his date. Chanyeol mentioning wanting to go for a pizza for dinner. Chanyeol’s arms wrapping him tightly, his lips on his head, leaving a kiss. A soft “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best. hmu @ kiapollos on twt if you want to be friends or whatever!


End file.
